My Hero
by shirayuha
Summary: Tepat 3 tahun yang lalu insiden yang merenggut nyawa Tadashi terjadi. Dan kau datang merubah duniaku. "Kau kenal Tadashi?" "Maaf, dia sudah tiada." CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! [author baru bangkit dari kematian]
1. Chapter 1

Big Hero 6 © Disney &amp; Marvel

Story © shirayuha (me)

.

.

.

.

Halo, salam kenal.

Daku author newbie di ffn, panggil aja 'shirayuha' atau 'ryuha'.

Sebenernya ini bukan ff pertamaku, udah banyak bikin tapi biarlah ini yang menjadi pertama di ffn *tsah*. jadi mohon maaf apabila ada typo bejibun, OOC, dll yang kurang berkenan.

mohon bimbingan dan kerjasamanya ya! terimakasih!

Selamat Membaca!

**PART 1**

Hiro's PoV

Hari ini tepat 3 tahun yang lalu insiden yang merenggut nyawa Tadashi terjadi, mungkin tak banyak orang yang mengingatnya. Tapi aku masih mengingatnya dengan sangat jelas. Ketika dia berlari membiarkan aku melihat punggungnya yang masuk ke dalam si jago merah dan membiarkan topi kesayangannya jatuh di hadapanku.

3 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, kini aku sudah menjadi seorang sarjana lulusan San Fransokyo Institute of Technology di umur yang terbilang masih sangat muda, 17 tahun. Banyak perubahan yang kualami, kini aku bukanlah Hiro yang pendek lagi. Tinggiku bertambah cukup pesat, perubahan suaraku menjadi lebih besar, bentuk fisikku yang mungkin bidang seperti milik Tadashi, dan mungkin beberapa hal lainnya yang takku sadari. Apa yang kukerjakan setelah selesai kuliah? Tidak ada, aku memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja. Pekerjaanku sehari-hari saat ini, hanya membantu Bibi Cass di Lucky Cat Cafe.

Pagi di hari ini Lucky Cat Cafe tetap ramai seperti biasanya, banyak orang yang datang untuk sarapan atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu di pagi hari. Aku membantu Bibi Cass untuk mencatat dan mengantar pesanan, sedang yang dilakukannya? Hanya bermain dengan Mochi, maskot Cafe ini, dan sesekali berbincang ramah dengan pelanggan.

Saat aku sedang asyik dengan lamunanku di meja kasir, seorang gadis yang asing—belum pernah kulihat—datang ke cafe dengan berpenampilan cukup misterius. Jaket dengan tudung yang dipasang cukup membuat gadis itu dicap misterius olehku. Ku pikir dia bukan pribumi, karena aku memang baru melihatnya. Kuberikan salam selamat datang dengan senyuman kepadanya, gadis itu membalas dengan anggukan canggung.

Kuikuti dia sampai duduk di tempat yang ia pilih, dan memperlakukannya sama seperti pelanggan yang lain. Kutanyakan apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Um, permisi. Apakah ada yang ingin anda pesan?" tanyaku sambil bersiap menulis pesanan.

Tapi nihil, gadis itu hanya diam saja. Kutanyakan sekali lagi sambil mencoba melihat wajahnya yang tertutup tudung jaketnya. Gadis itu menatapku sambil tersenyum polos. Aku bingung, kutanyakan sekali lagi apa yang akan dia pesan. Dan yang gadis itu lakukan membuka tudung jaketnya. Rambut coklat sebahunya yang terlihat lembut, wajahnya yang terlihat sangat polos, dan mata coklat pekatnya membuatku sedikit... terpesona.

"Maaf, suaramu kurang terdengar. Sepertinya alatnya rusak." Ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari kedua lubang telinganya, sebuah alat bantu pendengaran? Pantas saja ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, rupanya alat itu sudah rusak.

"Um t-tidak apa-apa." jawabku singkat.

"Apa disini keluarga Hamada tinggal?" lalu gadis itu kembali mengeluarkan suatu alat dari mulutnya dan mengambil sebuah alat lagi dari leher bagian belakangnya. Aku tertegun, cukup banyak alat bantu yang ia pakai. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Yang kulakukan hanya mengubur rasa penasaranku dalam-dalam.

DEG.

Kutarik keputusanku untuk mengubur rasa penasaranku tentang gadis ini, mataku membulat menatap gadis itu. sudah cukup, rasa penasaranku sudah berada pada puncaknya. Aku duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Dan seperti akan mengintrogasinya.

"Sebenarnya disini sanak saudara keluarga Hamada tinggal..." sebelum selesai menjelaskan jawaban dari pertanyaan gadis itu, aku berhenti sejenak. Terlihat gadis itu nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang kubicarakan, gadis misterius ini mengeluarkan sebuah note kecil dan pensilnya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana:

_"Maaf, ini sering terjadi. Alat bantunya tiba-tiba rusak dan aku tidak dapat mendengar atau pun berbicara."_

Aku kembali tertegun membaca kalimat yang ia tulis, kuambil pulpen disakuku dan membalas yang gadis itu tulis.

_"Tak apa, tenang saja. Aku akan memperbaiki alat bantumu. Siapa Namamu?"_

_"Hana."_

Yang kutahu saat ini, hanyalah namanya, Hana. Nama yang manis. Aku masih belum mengenalnya lebih jauh, sebenarnya siapa dia? Dari mana asalnya? Ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan keluarga Hamada? Dan kenapa dia datang kesini? Aku belum tahu, tapi aku akan mengetahuinya setelah kuperbaikin alat bantu dengar dan bicaranya di lab pribadiku.

Dengan bahasa tubuh aku mengajaknya untuk pergi, ia pun mengerti dan mengikutiku. Aku meminta izin pada Bibi Cass untuk tidak membantunya sebentar, dan untungnya beliau mengizinkan.

Kutarik tangannya agar ia tak tertinggal dan kehilangan jejakku. Hana orang baru disini, pasti ia akan kebingungan kalau tersesat, terutama dengan kondisinya yang tidak memungkinkan. Jarak lab pribadiku—garasi bekas— tak jauh dari Lucky Cat Cafe, jadi tidak perlu memerlukan waktu lama untuk sampai.

Sesampainya di lab pribadiku, aku meminta Hana untuk memberikan alat bantunya padaku dan menyuruh Hana untuk berdiri dan menelentangkan tangannya—tentunya dengan bahasa isyarat dan bahasa tubuh. Kuambil alat scan dan memulai scanning pada Hana.

Kulakukan berbagai cara untuk memperbaiki alat itu, dan ada hal yang mengejutkan saat aku sedang mengutak-atik alat tersebut. Sesuatu yang tak asing ada disana. Lambang Baymax? Kau tahu, ya lambang mata Baymax. Ada di alat yang Hana pakai. Sesegera mungkin aku perbaiki alat itu dan memberikan beberapa pembaruan. Berhasil.

...

"Hai, kau bisa mendengarku?" sapaku pada Hana yang baru saja memasang alat bantunya. Sudah sejak beberapa menit yang lalu kami ada di rumah, di kamarku tepatnya. Hana terlihat ragu, ku ulang sekali lagi sapaanku.

"Hai, kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Ya."

Hana menjawab, itu berarti alatnya berfungsi dengan baik. Senyum manis terlukis lagi diwajahnya, dan lagi-lagi membuatku sedikit... tersipu?

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu tadi, apa boleh perkenalannya kuulang?" tanya Hana dengan sedikit keraguan tergambar diwajahnya yang membuatnya terlihat cukup manis. Ah lupakan, lagi-lagi aku berpikiran seperti orang mesum!

"Ya, tentu saja. Halo, Namaku Hiro Hamada. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku Hana, hanya Hana dan hanya Hana. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hiro. Oh ya!"

"Ng? Ada apa?" yang ditanya malah diam.

Kuperhatikan Hana yang baru menyadari sesuatu yang harusnya ada tapi tidak ada, dia menelusuri seisi kamarku dengan matanya.

"Tadashi."

Satu nama yang terucap dari bibirnya, berhasil membuatku terpaku dan hampir meneteskan air mata. Kupegang pundak Hana, dan mengajaknya duduk di tepi kasurku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, dan ia menatapku juga, dengan tatapan penuh harap— yang entah kutak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Hana." Bibirku mulai berucap.

"Ya?"

"Darimana kau kenal kakakku, Tadashi?"

Perbincangan di atmosfir sendu itu membuatku mengetahui beberapa hal yang sedikit mengejutkanku. Hana adalah seseorang yang sudah ditolong oleh Tadashi, ia mengalami masalah dengan pendengarannya dan kecakapan berbicaranya. Hana mengatakan bahwa yang membuat alat bantu ini adalah Tadashi, Dan Tadashi menyuruh Hana untuk datang kepadanya kalau-kalau alatnya mulai tidak berfungsi optimal, itu adalah hari ini. Tadashi lah yang telah menolongnya dari keterpurukan kehidupan adalah Tadashi, dan yang telah mengubah dunianya adalah Tadashi. Tadashi adalah pahlawan bagi Hana.

Ketika Hana menceritakan kisahnya dengan Tadashi, tanpa kusadari air mataku mulai mengalir di pipi. Hana yang menyadari hal itu langsung menghentikan ceritanya dan mengusap air mataku dengan sapu tangan manis berwarna biru paste—yang kutebak itu miliknya dan berhasil membuatku tersipu, lagi.

"A-ada apa Hiro? Kenapa kau menangis? Apa aku sudah mengatakan hal yang buruk soal Tadashi atau soal keluargamu?" tanya Hana penuh perhatian terhadapku, aku yang ditanya malah menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak kok, aku tidak menangis. Hanya terlalu lama melamun hahaha" jawabku seadanya berusaha untuk meyakinkan Hana bahwa tidak ada hal yang aku sembunyikan.

"Oh, um, baiklah. Mungkin sebaiknya aku sudahi dulu ceritanya. Aku ingin bertemu Tadashi."

Oh Tidak.

Aku harus bagaimana, tuhan? Membiarkan seseorang yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengan Tadashi mengetahui bahwa Tadashi sudah tiada, atau aku membuat kebohongan terbesar dalam hidupku dan mengatakan bahwa Tadashi sedang entah kemana?

"Hey Hana, kalau boleh tau umurmu berapa?" celetukku mencoba lari dari topik Tadashi.

"16 Tahun, dan tahun ini tepatnya besok adalah umurku yang ke 17!" jawab Hana penuh dengan keceriaan. Aku hanya bisa melukis senyum palsu diwajahku, betapa jahatnya aku. Memberikan kado terburuk di dunia untuk hari ulang tahunnya. Tuhan, aku harus bagaimana?

"Jadi, kau ada rencana merayakannya bersama Tadashi, huh?" tanyaku dengan wajah sedikit meremehkan untuk membuat cair suasana.

"Ng.. tidak ada sih. Oh ya Hiro, kalau Tadashi sedang berkunjung ke tempatku, dia sering bercerita tentangmu lho! Katanya dia mempunyai adik yang seumuran denganku, dan adiknya itu sangaatt jenius. Aku sangat kagum! Ternyata itu kamu ya? Dan ternyata yang Tadashi ceritakan itu benar ya. Kau sangat cerdas, dan baik. Tadashi pernah mengatakan: 'Tolong jaga adikku ya, dia sangat nakal.' Begitu katanya, tapi kau kan sudah besar sekarang, masih nakal tidak ya? Tadashi juga bercerita kalau disini ada kucing lucu bernama Mochi. Aku pensaran!"

Sejenak setelah Hana asyik dengan ceritanya, aku mendekapnya dalam pelukanku yang erat.. sangat erat. Aku merasakan Hana kaget, tapi aku tak peduli, aku ingin memeluknya. Semakin erat.

"Hana, Tadashi sudah tiada."

Tak kudapati respond dari Hana, yang kudapat hanya getaran tubuh yang sedang menangis, dan suara isak tangis dari dalam pelukanku. Maaf Hana, aku benar-benar tak bermaksud menyakitimu, tapi jika kau bercerita terus tentang Tadashi itu akan semakin menyakitimu juga menyakitiku.

Kudekap erat-erat Hana dalam pelukanku, tangisnya belum reda juga. Malah semakin lama semakin terkesan histeris. Sakit... mendengar tangisan Hana aku merasa sakit, entah kenapa rasanya hatiku seperti disayat seribu silet. Aku ikut menitikkan air mata walau tak mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Sesekali kuusap rambut Hana, dia masih menangis.

Tangisan di malam itu, takkan kulupakan...

.

.

.

.

Selesai!

Awalnya agak ragu ngepost cerita ini karena kendala pengetahuan (?) teehe :9

tapi ya dengan modal nekad, akhirnya diposting juga.

Gimana menurut kalian? kalau ada komentar silakan review aja ya..

_See ya!_


	2. Chapter 2

Big Hero 6 © Disney &amp; Marvel

Story © shirayuha (me)

.

.

.

.

Yahooo! Maaf menunggu lama buat chap. 2 nya, saya benar-benar kena writeblock TuT *curhat*. Yang tadinya akhir cerita udah tergambar, sekarang hanya jadi bayangan-bayangan ambigu. Nulis chap. 2 ini sambil ngegalau sama alur ceritanya + dengerin lagu hoho. Semoga suka ya. Oh ya [3], rate nya dinaikin dikit ya hehehe

Selamat membaca!

**PART 2**

Normal PoV

Angit lembut yang berhembus pagi itu menerbangkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang halus milik Hana. Gadis itu kini sedang duduk manis di kursi taman sambil memandang ke langit. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati angin yang menyentuh kulitnya dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba seorang lelaki dengan rambut jabrik khasnya duduk disamping Hana, dan berhasil membuat gadis itu terperanjat pelan. Hana segera menolehkan pandangannya ke lelaki itu.

"Hiro?" tanya Hana dengan wajah polosnya.

"Hai, Hana." lelaki yang dipanggil Hiro itu membalas dengan senyum hangat terlukis di bibirnya.

"I-ini sudah waktunya pulang ya? Maaf membuatmu menjemputku." Hana tersenyum tipis, membuat lelaki di hadapannya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya dengan pelan sambil tertawa.

"Tak apa, kau boleh sering datang kesini kalau kafe sedang tutup. Doakan saja Bibi Cass berniat pensiun hahaha!"

"Kau tidak boleh begitu, Hiro!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku hanya bercanda. Nah, sekarang ayo pulang."

Sudah 3 bulan sejak Hana tinggal bersama Hiro dan Bibi Cass. Hana yang saat itu datang dengan keadaan tidak baik dan dengan ceritanya bersama Tadashi membuat Hiro tidak bisa membiarkan ia tinggal sendiri. Hiro tahu bahwa Hana adalah seseorang yang penting bagi Tadashi, dan penting bagi dirinya.

Setelah memohon dan merayu Bibi Cass yang cukup keras kepala, akhirnya Hana diizinkan untuk tinggal bersama mereka. Namun Hana tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi keluar rumah lebih dari 2 jam kecuali bersama Hiro, mengingat keadannya yang kurang meyakinkan.

Hari ini Lucky Cat Cafe sedang kebanjiran pengunjung, Bibi Cass tidak dapat membiarkan pelanggannya kecewa hanya gara-gara Hiro yang tidak datang untuk membantu. Bibi Cass menyuruh Hiro bergegas menjemput Hana di taman dan membantunya di kafe.

"Hiro, kau telat!" bentak Bibi Cass saat menemui keponakannya datang bersama gadis manis dengan nafas yang tersenggal, "Kau seharusnya mengerti kan, aku sudah tak muda lagi, dan kau sudah dewasa. Harusnya kau hilangkan sikap kekanak-kanakkanmu itu."

"A-anu bibi Cass, ini salahku, bukan salah Hiro." Ujar Hana membela Hiro yang sedaritadi hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Oh Hana-chan, kau tidak perlu membela bujangan suram ini." Balas Bibi Cass dengan nada dan tatapan meremehkan Hiro, yang diremehkan hanya memutar bola mata lalu bersiap melayani pelanggan.

"Aku bukan bujangan suram."

Hiro bergegas menyambut pelanggan yang berdatangan, Hana pun ikut membantu meskipun hanya beberapa pekerjaan kecil yang ia kerjakan. Suasana di kafe siang itu cukup ramai, membuat Hiro, Hana, dan Bibi Cass cukup kewalahan.

"Bibi Cass, aku izin ke kamar dulu ya?" pinta Hana dengan wajahnya yang penuh dengan kepenatan. Melihat pelanggan yang mulai berkurang dan cuaca yang mulai mendung, Bibi Cass yang terlihat iba mengizinkannya untuk beristirahat.

Di kamar, Hana segera merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Memejamkan mata, menikmati aroma parfum khas Hiro yang samar-samar tercium.

"Ini kamar Hiro ya, meskipun aku sudah cukup lama menempati kamar ini, bau Hiro masih tercium. Aroma yang tak asing dan membuatku nyaman." Gumam Hana, terlalu terbuai dengan suasana yang sepi dan aroma Hiro yang menenangkan membuat Hana tertidur.

Hiro's PoV

Pagi itu saat aku akan menjemput Hana, sebelum kuhampiri dirinya kulihat ia sedang duduk dan menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi. Rambut panjang halusnya yang tertiup angin dan kulit wajahnya yang lembut tertimpa cahaya matahari membuatku melukiskan senyum.

3 bulan terakhir ini aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, mengantar dan menjemputnya saat ia ingin keluar rumah, menemaninya menonton tv, dan masih banyak hal lain. Waktu 3 bulan itu, cukup untuk membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Sifatnya yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, dan senyumnya yang manis. Terkadang ia berperan sebagai kakak atau ibuku, tapi terkadang juga ia terlihat seperti adik polos yang rapuh yang harus selalu kujaga. Tentu saja Hana tidak tahu hal ini.

Kuhampiri dirinya dan mengajaknya pulang. Sayangnya sesampainya di Lucky Cat Cafe, Bibi Cass sudah memojokkanku hanya karena aku sedikit telat. Huh, menyebalkan. Tapi tetap saja, aku membantunya di kafe. Bersama Hana.

Disaat ramai-ramainya kafe, saat aku sedang melayani seorang pelanggan kulirik Hana dengan ekor mataku, ia meminta izin Bibi Cass untuk istirahat? Secepat itu ia kelelahan? Ada apa dengannya? Kekhawatiranku mulai muncul, tapi aku tetap mencoba berpikir positif.

Sampai kafe akan tutup, Hana belum juga kembali. Ada apa dengannya? Selesai membereskan kafe, aku menuju kamarku— yang sekarang dipakai Hana untuk mengajak Hana makan malam.

Saat di kamar, kulihat Hana sedang tertidur pulas di kasur. Aku pun mendekat, wajahnya yang sedang tertidur benar-benar terlihat manis, tanpa kusadari wajahku sudah menampakkan semburat merah dan jantungku mulai berdegup sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Melihat wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan— padahal ia hanya bekerja sebentar tadi, membuatku tak tega untuk membangunkannya. Rasa hati ingin menyibakkan rambut Hana yang menutupi wajahnya, apadaya sebelum tanganku sampai padanya Bibi Cass memanggilku dari lantai bawah.

"Sial." gumamku kesal.

Aku pun segera menghampiri Bibi Cass, sudah ada Mochi dipangkuannya. Dasar kucing malas kerjaanmu hanya makan dan tidur, makin gendut saja kau.

"Ada apa, bi?" tanyaku malas sambil menggaruk tengkukku yang tak gatal.

"Mana Hana? Sudah waktunya makan malam." Jawab Bibi Cass sambil mengelus-elus Mochi lalu melepaskannya.

"Dia sedang tidur."

"Kalau begitu saja ini keatas, kau boleh makan bersamanya atau disini." Ucap Bibi Cass sambil mengambil nampan berisi 2 porsi kare dan 2 gelas minuman.

Dengan cekatan ku ambil nampan itu dan membawanya ke atas. Sampai diatas aku menaruh nampan itu dan membangunkan Hana.

"Hana, bangun. Sudah waktunya makan malam."

Sesaat setelahnya Hana pun terbangun, kuberikan cengiran khasku padanya sambil menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi tuan puteri tidur!" sapaanku berhasil membuatnya tertawa pelan, aku pun ikut tertawa.

Hana terlihat mencari sesuatu, matanya mengedar ke seluruh bagian kamar.

"Masih malam kok!" bantah Hana dengan wajah yang memerah, "Maaf aku ketiduran..." lanjutnya.

"Tak apa, nah sekarang kau cuci muka lalu kita makan malam."

"Hm."

Makan malam ini terasa sangat menyenangkan, saat kami sedang makan aku dan Hana saling berbagi cerita lucu. Ternyata Hana punya selera humor yang bagus juga. Saat kami sedang asyik, Mochi datang menghampiri Hana.

"Mochi! Ayo sini! Sini!" Hana terlihat sangat antusias dengan kedatangan Mochi, si kucing pun langsung berdiam di dekapan Hana.

"Kau lebih tertarik dengan kucing bulat itu ya dari pada aku.." gumamku dengan wajah bosan. Dengan cepat kuhabiskan makananku.

"Eh? Hiro? Apa kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu?" Hana bertanya padaku dengan polos, astaga! Hana tolonglah, jangan terlalu polos. Aku mengusap wajahku dengan tanganku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, tidak ada. Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Hm"

"Kalau begitu aku bawakan ke bawah ya."

"Terimakasih Hiro."

Dengan perasaanku sedikit kesal sambil membawa bekas makan kami aku menatap Mochi dengan tatapan dendam, si kucing malah makin bersikap manja di pangkuan Hana. Awas saja kau kucing!

Saat aku sedang membantu Bibi Cass mencuci piring, tiba-tiba Mochi dengan panik lari dari lantai atas dan menghampiriku. Melihat Mochi yang seperti itu, aku segera menunda pekerjaanku dan bergegas lari ke atas. Dan yang kulihat, apa ini...

Kenapa...

Kenapa Hana pingsan dengan kening dan hidung yang berdarah...

"HANA!"

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

.

Haaahh selesai juga, ngebut mau les nyelesaiin ini dulu. Hehehe. Maaf nunggu lama ya hehe, para silent reader atau pun yang sudah mereview ;u;

Alur kecepetan kah? Saya suka ngebut o)—( *dibantai

Yah pokoknya sekian dulu aja chapter kedua dari ff My Hero ini. Kalau ada apa-apa silakan review aja ya oh ya, maaf juga kalau terlalu pendek ._.)a

Oh ya [2], big thanks for **Shiyura Mirashi** sudah menjadi pe-review pertamaku~ hehehe. Semoga suka ya chapter kedua ini /

Btw death flag nya keliatan banget ya ;U; hwhwhw *kayang*

Happy end? Sad end? Ah liat aja, masih lanjut kok. Hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

Big Hero 6 © Disney, Marvel, dan jajarannya.

Story © shirayuha (me)

.

.

**WARNING:**

**OOC, typo(s), alur gaje, keluar dari cerita asli, kesalahan ejaan, diksi kacau, gaya penulisan labil, dan kawan-kawannya. **

**Sudut pandang (PoV) campur.**

**Author seenaknya sendiri. **

Halo, selamat siang/sore/malam dimanapun anda berada! #SLAP

Hai hai hai jumpa lagi di fandom ini, setelah keasyikan di project 'sampingan' sebelah ini malah jadi terbengkalai huhu..

Ngomong-ngomong, saya baru selesai UN~ mohon doanya ya semoga hasilnya tak mengecewakan. Sankyuu.

Kalau ditanya, "kenapa lama amat update nya?" ya saya juga manusia, punya rasa punya hati, yang kadang suka tersakiti. #WOY

Hahaha jawabannya karena saya berkali-kali kena WRITEBLOCK oh yeaahh. Bingung mau ngelanjut dengan happy end atau sad end, bagaimana nasib Mochi, dan kapan Bibi Cass bangkrut /salah

Oke oke, pokoknya sempat kebingungan akan dimulai dari mana chapter 3 ini. Target saya sih gak bakal jadi fic panjang, 5 chapter cukup. Tapi ya, gimana nanti aja. Toh itu cuma target mwehehehe.

Oke langsung saja— ah sekali lagi maaf bagi yang nunggu kelanjutannya, semoga suka!

Dengan penuh seres hamster, kupersembahkan chapter 3 ini ooo

Selamat membaca!

**PART 3**

**(Hana's PoV)**

Gelap...

Aku tak bisa melihat dan merasakan apapun...

Yang kurasakan hanya sejuknya oksigen yang tiap ku hirup masuk ke dalam hidungku.

_Hey, aku dimana?_

Untuk sesaat, terlintas sekelebat memori dalam benakku. Aku tak yakin dan tak ingat memori apa itu sebenarnya.

Aku mencoba membuka kelopak mataku perlahan, silaunya lampu yang menyala di langit-langit ruangan membuatku menyipit sejenak untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya disini.

_Disini? Ini dimana? _

Mataku mengedar ke seisi ruangan yang kutempati saat ini, ruangan yang bersih dan terlihat sangat tenang. Kemudian mataku tertuju pada sebuah selang oksigen yang terpasang di kedua lubang hidungku.

Ah...

Rumah sakit? Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?

Kuedarkan lagi pandanganku lebih teliti, aku melihat sosok pemuda dengan rambut jabrik khasnya sedang duduk termenung di sebuah kursi di sebelah ranjangku.

"Hi... ro?"

Bibirku mencoba mengucapkan nama pemuda itu, meskipun suaraku pelan, yang diucap namanya dengan sigap langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dia terlihat sangat senang saat aku sudah sadar—setengah sadar lebih tepatnya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hana? Kau sudah sadar kan?"

Pemuda itu— Hiro menatapku penuh dengan kebahagiaan, aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum, ya sebuah senyum yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan saat ini.

Butiran air mata terlihat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

_Hey, kenapa dia menangis?_

"Hana... kukira... kukira aku- aku akan kehilangan lagi." suaranya sangat parau saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu."A-aku, aku tak mau kehilangan seseorang yang kusayangi lagi..." lanjutnya.

Tangis Hiro pecah saat itu juga, aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, berbicara pun masih cukup sulit. Apalagi menghapus air mata yang mulai membanjiri pipinya itu.

Sekuat tenaga aku menggerakkan tangan kananku untuk meraih tangannya yang sedang di ranjang. Setelah kurasa aku menyentuhnya, aku menggenggam tangan Hiro sekuat yang kubisa.

"Hi.. ro, jangan... menangis. Aku.. baik.. baik... saja." Aku mencoba menenangkannya, semampuku.

Setelahnya Hiro melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman lemahku, dan mengusap air matanya.

"Hana, aku sangat khawatir denganmu. Kau tahu, kau sudah tak sadar selama 3 hari. Kau membuatku gila." Hiro meringis, lalu ia mengusap lembut kepalaku.

Aku hanya bisa membalas, "Maaf..."

"Um, tak apa."

Senyum lembut terlukis di wajah Hiro. Aku pun membalasnya.

Disatu sisi aku merasa senang karena aku baik-baik saja dan tidak membuat siapapun sedih, namun disisi lainnya aku merasa sedih karena aku sudah membuat Hiro dan Bibi Cass khawatir. Apalagi aku sampai 3 hari tak siuman.

Aku melihat ke langit-langit ruanganku saat ini, seolah-olah menerawang sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya aku sedang mengingat sesuatu, ya mengingat bagaimana bisa aku masuk rumah sakit.

Ah, saat itu aku sedang bermain dengan Mochi, dan Hiro sedang di lantai bawah untuk mencuci piring. Aku ingat, ya aku ingat.

Aku saat itu sedang ingin melihat keadaan luar dari balik jendela, namun tiba-tiba aku merasa pusing dan aku merasakan hidungku mulai mengeluarkan darah. Keseimbangan tubuhku kacau, dan setelah itu aku jatuh membentur meja.

Ugh, pantas saja kepalaku sedikit nyeri.

Yang aku tak tahu adalah, kenapa tiba-tiba aku mimisan?

.

.

**(Hiro's PoV)**

Sudah sejak 3 hari yang lalu Hana masuk rumah sakit dan belum siuman, yang kulakukan adalah menunggu disampingnya. Ya, menunggu. Pekerjaan yang melelahkan.

Perasaan berkecamuk dalam diriku, khawatir, takut, kaget, sedih, dan menyesal karena tak bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Aku seperti dibuat gila oleh Hana. Ya aku memang gila, sepertinya.

Selama 3 hari itu aku tak melakukan apapun selain duduk di sampingnya, membantu Bibi Cass? Persetan dengan itu, aku harap cafe tua itu cepat bangkrut.

"Arrghh!" aku mengacak-acak rambutku sendiri, berpikiran apa aku ini?! Kalau Hana tahu isi hatiku saat ini, dia pasti sudah memarahiku layaknya seorang kakak atau seorang ibu.

Melihat tubuh Hana yang lemah terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit benar-benar membuatku tak bisa berpikiran jernih.

Ah, Hana, andaikan saat itu aku tidak pergi ke lantai bawah mungkin kau tidak akan seperti ini.

"Hi... ro?"

Suara—lebih seperti bisikan yang sangat kukenali langsung membuatku bangkit dari kursiku. Aku menatap wajah sang pemilik suara tadi, Hana.

"Kau sudah sadar, Hana? Kau sudah sadar kan?"

Mataku membulat, tak percaya sekaligus sangat bahagia. Gadis yang terbaring lemah ini hanya membalasku dengan senyuman, ya senyuman yang manis. Sepertinya dia berusaha keras untuk melakukan itu, ingin rasanya aku tertawa melihat wajahnya namun tentu saja ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

Aku merasakan mataku mulai basah, butiran-butiran air mata mulai berkumpul di pelupuk mataku, siap untuk terjun kapan saja saat aku mengedipkan mata.

Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah menangis. Ya, menangis. Menangis karena bahagia, dan menangis karena takut.

.

.

**(Normal PoV)**

Seminggu sejak Hana siuman, dia masih diharuskan tinggal di rumah sakit. Dan Hiro lah yang selalu menemani dan merawatnya.

Setelah kejadian itu, Hana diharuskan oleh dokter untuk memakai kursi roda. Membuat Hiro harus benar-benar ekstra menjaga Hana.

Sore itu adalah sore yang cerah, di halaman rumah sakit Hana dan Hiro sedang menikmati udara sejuk dan pemandangan langit sore hari.

"Hiro." Hana membuka percakapan, Hiro yang duduk di kursi menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

"Iya iya, aku tahu. Kau sudah mengatakan itu kesekian kalinya saat di rumah sakit, apa kau juga akan mengatakan hal itu di rumah nanti?"

Hana mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan Hiro.

"Ah dasar kau ini, lalu aku harus menjawab apa?" Hiro sedikit terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu menjawab, oh ya, cafe nya bagaimana? Sudah seminggu kau menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Kalau kau pulang untuk membantu Bibi Cass, aku akan baik-baik saja kok." Hana tersenyum pada Hiro.

"TIDAK."

Hiro dengan tegas menjawabnya, membuat Hana sedikit terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hiro yang mendadak itu. Kini Hiro sedang menunduk dalam diam, beberapa helai rambut Hiro menghalangi wajahnya, membuat Hana tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari penjagaanku, Hana.." ujar Hiro dengan suara yang lebih berat dan teduh dari biasanya.

Mata Hana membulat sempurna, semburat merah muda muncul di wajahnya. Kemudian ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Hiro langsung mengambil tindakan— menarik tangan itu dari wajah Hana.

"Hana—"

Hiro mendapati Hana sedang memejamkan matanya, wajah Hana benar-benar merah saat ini. Hiro yang kaget dengan ekspresi Hana menampakkan semburat yang sama di wajahnya.

Dia pun melepaskan tangan Hana dari genggamannya.

"Ma-maaf.. ku kira kau menangis."

Hana menjawabnya dengan gelengan pelan, kemudian ia membuka matanya dan menoleh ke Hiro lagi dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah.

"Aku.. hanya malu, karena Hiro berkata seperti itu.."

"Eh? Kau malu karena itu? Hmph, dasar..." Hiro memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang saat ini sudah merah padam tak karuan.

'_sial, kau imut sekali...' _batin Hiro.

"Oh ya Hana." Hiro menolehkan wajahnya ke gadis di sampingnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mengatakan 'aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu' karena perkataanku tempo hari?"

"E-eh, t-tidak kok."

"Wajahmu mengatakan 'iya' lho."

"A-apa sih Hiro ini.."

"Baiklah.. baiklah.."

Sore itu terasa menyenangkan bagi dua insan muda itu. Apalagi bagi Hiro yang memang jatuh cinta pada gadis disampingnya. Lalu bagaimana denganperasaan gadis itu? Entahlah. Mungkin seiring berjalannya waktu dia juga akan merasakan hal yang sama. Mungkin.

.

.

Setelah dua minggu lamanya Hana dirawat di rumah sakit, akhirnya ia pun pulang meskipun masih harus menggunakan kursi roda. Menurut dokter, akibat terbenturnya kepala Hana dengan meja membuat beberapa syaraf anggota geraknya rusak. Sehingga berpengaruh terhadap anggota geraknya.

Selain itu, dari awal memang ada yang salah dengan Hana. Namun dokter tak memberi tahu apapun pada Hiro atau Bibi Cass. Hana? Dia sudah tahu sejak awal, tentu saja karena dia yang mengalaminya.

Apakah hal itu berpengaruh terhadap umur Hana? Tidak, itu tidak berpengaruh. Hanya saja, tubuhnya tidak berfungsi secara optimal. Seperti pendengaran dan kecakapan bicaranya, Hana harus mengandalkan alat bantu untuk itu.

"Kami pulang..."

Hiro membuka pintu belakang dengan Hana di belakangnya sedang berada di atas kursi roda. Ingat, setting cerita ini adalah masa depan, jadi kursi roda pun sudah canggih, tanpa di dorong atau apapun itu. Kau hanya perlu mengarahkan tombol yang tersedia disana. Naik tangga? Oh tidak masalah, kursi rodanya dilengkapi fasilitas untuk naik atau turun tangga.

Jadi, tak ada masalah soal Hana yang sekarang duduk di kursi roda.

"Hiro, kemana Bibi Cass? Apa dia marah? Toko pun tidak buka." Ujar Hana sambil matanya mengedar ke seisi rumah, ya memang benar, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Bibi Cass disana. Mochi juga.

"Entahlah, sebaiknya aku membereskan barang-barangmu yang dipakai saat di rumah sakit." Hiro tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebuah tas berukuran sedang. Ya di dalamnya ada beberapa barang yang Hana dibutuhkan saat di rumah sakit.

Namun teringat sesuatu, Hana langsung mencegah Hiro untuk hal itu.

"J-jangan!"

Hiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Ada.. ada sesuatu, urusan wanita."

"Hm?"

"Hiro tahu kan, ayolah... aku malu kalau kau sampai melihatnya..." saat ini wajah Hana sama merahnya dengan sebuah tomat yang sudah matang. Hiro yang tak mengerti hanya memandang Hana bingung, namun ia tak menghiraukannya.

Hiro langsung bergegas menuju lantai dua untuk menaruh barang-barang Hana.

"Jangan khawatir. Tunggulah aku di ruang tengah. Aku tidak akan macam-macam, percayalah." Hiro mencoba meyakinkan Hana yang terlihat ragu, sesaat setelahnya Hana mengangguk setuju. Ia segera menuju ruang tengah, menyalakan televisi sambil menunggu Hiro.

Setelah sampai di kamar Hana— mantan kamarnya, Hiro membuka dan mengeluarkan isi tas Hana. Ternyata disana hanya ada beberapa baju ganti Hana, pikir Hiro. Namun setelah sekian banyak baju yang ia temukan, ia menemukan sesuatu yang— sesuatu yang lebih privasi.

Wajah Hiro memerah padam, dengan ragu dan cekatan ia mengambil sesuatu itu dan menaruh di tempatnya.

"Jadi... Jadi itu yang Hana maksud dengan urusan wanita." Gumam Hiro sambil menutup wajahnya yang sudah seperti lava gunung berapi, "Tapi aku merasa belum pernah melihat benda itu— ah mungkin Bibi Cass yang membawakannya."

Setelah selesai, Hiro menuju lantai bawah, menemui Hana yang sedang menunggunya.

"Yo, Hana!" sapa Hiro ditambah dengan cengiran khas miliknya. Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum. "Sedang menonton ap—"

Hiro tercengang melihat acara yang Hana tonton ini, sebuah drama serial dan... dan... dan sebuh adegan ciuman?! _Apa-apaan ini?!_ Batin Hiro.

Secepat kilat Hiro membalikkan kursi roda Hana, si gadis bersurai coklat itu menatap Hiro dengan kebingungan. Yang ditatap hanya memasang ekspresi "pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa".

"Kau mengganggu, Hiro, aku mau menonton lagi."

"Ta-tapi Hana..."

"Ada apa? Ceritanya bagus lho, sangat mengharukan."

"Bukan itu Hana, bukan. Kau ini masih polos."

JGER.

Hiro keceplosan, sebenarnya Hana tidak polos-polos amat. Ya tapi bagi Hiro, Hana adalah sesuatu yang harus selalu 'suci'. Dan dia tidak terima kalau Hana yang 'suci' itu melepas kesuciannya tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya.

Namun hal ini malah membuat Hiro seolah-olah orang mesum yang memanfaatkan keadaan dan kepolosan Hana. Ah author, kau memang...

Mendengar Hiro yang mendadak diam tanpa ekspresi saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, membuat Hana kembali penasaran. Gadis polo— gadis bersurai coklat itu menarik-narik ujung baju Hiro sambil mendongak.

"Hiro? Hiro? Hiro?"

Hiro terbangun dari imajinasi gilanya, dia menoleh ke bawah— ke Hana tentunya.

"Ah, ada apa Hana?" tanya Hiro dengan wajah polosnya. Hey, kenapa kalian berdua polos-polosan? Ah author ini...

"Apa maksudmu aku masih polos? Umurku kan sudah 17 tahun, ingat kan, 3 bulan yang lalu." Protes Hana saat mendengar Hiro menyebutnya 'polos'.

"E-eeh.. itu..."

"Jadi tak apa kan kalau aku menontonnya?"

"Iya juga sih, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Ah lupakan."

Setelahnya Hiro memperbolehkan Hana melanjutkan kegiatannya— menonton drama yang membuat kepolosan gadis polos itu hilang. Tentu saja dengan didampingi Hiro di samping Hana. Haha.

Setelah acaranya selesai, Hiro bangkit lalu menuju dapur, saat setengah perjalanan Hana memanggilnya.

"Hiro?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ya?"

"Mau kemana?"

"Membuat cemilan."

"Oh."

Hiro kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur, dia sibuk berkutat dengan alat-alat dapur dan bahan-bahan makanan. Entahlah apa yang akan dia buat. Sedangkan Hana, masih sibuk menonton televisi. Kali ini yang ia tonton adalah acara komedi. Meskipun begitu, tak sekalipun terdengar tawa keluar dari mulutnya.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

Ditulis setahun yang lalu, dan diupdate setahun kemudian. Hahahahaha [kemudian author ditimpuk masa]

Atas dasar lupa dan paksaan, fanfic garing nan gaje ini kembali update~ jreng jreng~ *krik krik*

Aku merasa malu baca ulang ini, aku yang setahun lalu ternyata— ah sudahlah.

_See ya!_


End file.
